Mystery
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie gets a phone call in the middle of the night which scares her to her core. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Mystery

"Jasmine, it's time for your bath." Jackie told her.

"No mommy, not right now."

"Not right now? When would you like to take your bath then?" Jackie asked her.

"Next week." Jasmine replied.

Jackie arched her eyebrows at her.

"Next week? Your friends at school won't want to sit by you, you'll stink." Jackie told her.

"No." Jasmine argued.

"Yep, they'll say_ pee-you Jasmine_."

"No mommy." Jasmine said, clearly not liking that in the least.

"Yes they will, so you better come on and take your bath."

Jasmine scowled but she agreed to take her bath.

After all the kids had their bath Jackie had all the kids come into the living room so she could read them a story before it was time for them to go to bed.

"Dada?" Johnna asked as Jackie was leaving her room.

"Daddy's at work sweetheart."

"Dada working gin?" Johnna said dismayed.

"Yep, he's had to work a lot lately huh?" Jackie told her.

"Yeah, me want to see him." The little girl said.

"I know kiddo, he wants to see you too, he misses us." Jackie assured the little girl.

After all the kids were in bed Jackie did a load of laundry and then did the dishes before crawling in to bed and reading a chapter of her book and then she fell asleep.

He phone rang at 2:30 in the morning, waking her up with a start.

She always gets nervous in the middle of the night when the phone rings and Nick is working.

A knot formed in her stomach as she looked at the caller ID _Sara Sidle _it read.

Jackie knew at this hour this wouldn't be a social call, she took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" Jackie said.

"Hi Jackie its Sara…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick's fine." Sara added quickly before saying anything else, knowing Jackie would be worried.

"Oh thank God." Jackie said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, actually I'm not even working with Nick tonight we are on different cases but I do need your help."

"With what?" Jackie asked perplexed.

"Well I have a little boy here named Kason Sampson, he says you're his teacher."

"I am, is he ok?" Jackie asked worriedly, Kason was such a sweet little boy, just the other day he had told Jackie that her ears were pretty, it took Jackie a few seconds to realize that he meant that he liked her earrings.

"Yes he's fine but he's quite scared, he says he woke up in the middle of the night and he was all alone, he tried to call his mom and she didn't answer so he got scared and called 911. When cops got over to his house they found him just like he said, all alone. There are no signs of forced entry at his house and he says that his mom sometimes works the night shift, he says she worked tonight but that a trusted babysitter was watching him, someone named Amanda, he doesn't know her last name but he really seems to like her. Right now we aren't sure where she is, if she is a victim of foul play or if she took off or what but Kason is down here at PD with us and since we can't get a hold of his mother we asked him if there was anyone else that he'd like us to call and he said his teacher and then he gave me your name, I know it's a lot to ask but he is so scared, as you can imagine, is there anyway you can come down here. Russell is working the case with me and he called Barbara and she said that she would be more than willing to come watch your kids for you if you'd come down to the lab."

"Of course I'll come, does Barbara want me to drop my kids off at her house or is she coming to mine?"

"She said she'd come to yours so you don't have to wake them up."

"Ok, I'll get dressed and I'll be down there as soon as I can." Jackie promised.

Not very much time at all passed before Barbara got to the Stokes' house.

"Thank you for watching my kiddos." Jackie told her.

"Oh sure, it's no trouble at all, I just hope no one is hurt in Sara and DB's case."

"Me too. Please make yourself at home, and thanks again." Jackie told her before leaving for the lab.

"Hi Jackie." Russell told her as soon as she'd gotten out of her car in the lab parking lot.

He'd been waiting for her so he could walk her inside since it was dark outside.

"Hi." Jackie greeted him with a smile.

"Thanks for coming, sorry about the late hour." He told her.

"It's no problem at all." She assured him.

"Maybe you could help us with our case, what do you know about the little boy's mom?"

"Not much, she seems to be a very good mother though, always making sure Kason has what he needs, she also seems to be a very loving mom."

"Do you know where Kason's father is?" Russell asked her as they walked towards the lab doors.

"I believe he was killed in a motorcycle accident either right before Kason was born or when Kason was a very small infant."

"Do you know anything about Amanda, his babysitter?" He asked.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, and boy is he going to be excited to see you." Russell said as they entered the lab.

He led Jackie to the break room.

"Kason, someone has come to visit you." Russell told the little boy who was sitting at the break room table eating a sandwich and drinking a soda.

"Mrs. Stokes." The little boy said as he jumped up and threw his arms around her (or he tried to at least but his little arms wouldn't go around her large tummy.)

"Hi buddy." Jackie said as she hugged him back.

"Mrs. Stokes this is Sara, she is my new friend, she bought me a sandwich and a soda pop because I was hungry and thirsty."

Jackie looked at Sara and smiled.

"And this is Russell, he's nice too, he's funny." The little boy said with a grin.

"You know what? I know them already and do you know how I know them?" Jackie asked.

"How?" Kason asked, sounding amazed.

"They work with Nick, do you remember my husband Nick? He comes into our classroom sometimes."

"Yeah, I remember him, he's funny too, where is he, I haven't seen him here yet?" Kason asked excitedly.

Jackie looked at Sara, she too wanted to know where Nick was.

"Nick is working in a different place tonight with someone else named Catherine." Sara answered the little boy, trying to give him an answer he'd understand.

"Oh." Kason answered sounding slightly disappointed as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Kason, now that Mrs. Stokes is here can you tell us what happened tonight, why did you get scared?" Sara asked the little boy gently.

"Ok." Kason answered.

Sara had tried to ask the little boy exactly what was going on earlier but he'd been so scared he'd nearly been hysterical, and now that he'd calmed down considerably she wanted to talk to him more.

"Ok, let's start with what you did before you went to sleep." Sara said.

"Ok, my mommy made me dinner and then Amanda came to watch me because my mommy had to go to work. She played games with me and then read me a story and then I went to sleep."

"Does Amanda watch you a lot?" Sara asked.

"Yep, when my mommy works at night."

"Ok, and do you like Amanda?"

"Yeah, she's really nice." The little boy said.

"Ok, after you went to sleep what happened?" Sara asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to go potty."

"And then what happened?" Sara asked gently.

"I looked for Amanda and I couldn't find her, I got scared because I don't like being alone so I tried to call my mommy, I know her number, but she didn't answer, then I got really scared, I don't know Amanda' s number so I called 911." The little boy said as tears started welling in his eyes.

He then turned his attention to Jackie.

"Mrs. Stokes, am I going to get in trouble for calling 911? My mommy says that I should only call them if it is an emergency."

"No sweetheart, you won't get in trouble, you did the right thing by calling them." Jackie assured him.

"That's good." The little boy replied, obviously relieved.

"Hey Mrs. Stokes guess what I saw when the nice cop was driving me here?" He said suddenly and excitedly.

"What?" Jackie asked.

Sara listened closely hoping that the little boy was unknowingly going to shed light into what was going on.

"I saw a hospital when I was looking out the window."

"You did, do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Jackie asked him worriedly.

"No, but you do Mrs. Stokes." He replied.

"I do, why?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Because a hospital is where a mommy goes to have her baby right?" He asked.

Jackie smiled at him.

"Yes it is." She answered.

"Well, then go there and have your baby and then bring him back here so I can see him because I want to see him really bad."

Sara, Jackie, and Russell looked at each other and smiled, Sara sat back in her chair, this little boy was adorable but he hadn't provided the big break through for the case she'd been hoping for.

"Bud I can't do that." Jackie told him.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding really disappointed.

"Well, because my baby isn't ready to come yet, and if a baby comes before it is ready it can get really sick."

"Oh, I don't want your baby to be sick, I just really want to see him." Kason said, he didn't know babies would be sick if they came too early, he just thought they came whenever the mommy was ready.

"But if it makes you feel any better I really want to see him too." Jackie replied with a smile.

Just then Sara's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said before leaving the room.

Once she was out in the hallway she answered it.

"This is Sara Sidle…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Carrie Sampson, Kason's mother, you called me earlier, is my son alright?" The woman asked, sounding completely panicked.

"Yes he is fine, he's at the crime lab, actually his teacher is with him and he's eating a sandwich, could you please come down to the crime lab though, we have some questions for you?"

"Of course, I'm on my way. I missed his and your calls earlier. I'm so sorry." She said feeling incredibly guilty.

"It's alright, he's fine, just come down to the crime lab." Sara said before she hung up the phone.

"Good news Kason, your mom is coming to see you." Sara told the little boy with a smile as she went back into the break room.

"Mommy." He said happily as he raced out into the hallway.

Sara ran after him.

"She's not here yet, she's on her way though, until she gets here Mrs. Stokes is going to stay with you." Sara assured him as she grabbed his hand so she could lead him back into the break room.

"Hi Nick." The little boy called suddenly as Nick was walking down the hallway towards the morgue.

Nick spun around, a little boy he recognized vaguely was standing there waving at him.

Nick waved back but when he looked past the little boy he saw someone he recognized immediately and completely sitting in the break room and it made his stomach drop.

"Jackie." He called frantically as he took off towards the break room, forgetting about the autopsy he was suppose to be observing with Catherine.

"I'm fine, the kids are fine, I'll explain later." Jackie assured him with a smile.

Nick was just about to open his mouth to say something when his cell phone buzzed. It was a text message from Catherine _Autopsy going to start, where are you?_ It read.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Nick asked Jackie.

"Yes, fine." She repeated.

"The kids?"

"Fine."

"The baby?" "He's fine. Was that a work related text?" Jackie asked as she nodded at his phone.

"Yeah, from Catherine."

"Go, everything's fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Jackie said with a smile.

He looked at Sara and Russell as if he didn't quite believe her. They both nodded with a smile to assure him.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a bit." He told her.

"It was nice to see you again buddy." He said as he gave the little boy a high five.

He gave everyone one last smile before he darted out of the room and down the hall towards the morgue.

"Mrs. Stokes, you should tell him to not run in the hallway." Kason told her innocently.

Russell and Sara stifled a laugh.

"I'll talk to him about that later." Jackie told him.

"Let me talk to him about it, please." Russell said with a grin.

Jackie chuckled.

Pretty soon Kason's mom showed up.

After the tearful reunion with her son Sara told her what was going on and after she was finished Carrie Sampson called Amanda, to try to help find out exactly what was going on. She put the phone on speaker phone so everyone could hear the conversation.

"Hello?" Amanda answered her phone on the second ring.

Carrie was so shocked she actually answered she nearly dropped the phone.

"Amanda, where are you?" Carrie asked.

"I'm at your house Mrs. Sampson."

Something funny was going on and Sara was bound and determined to figure out what that was.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"You're at my house?"

"Well yes, where else would I be?"

"Where's Kason?" Carrie asked, she obviously knew very well where Kason was but she was trying to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"He's in bed, asleep." Amanda replied.

"Alright now what the hell is going on?" Carrie demanded, losing her cool.

Kason's mouth dropped open.

"Mrs. Stokes, mommy said a bad word." The little boy said innocently.

"Alright now, let's all just take a deep breath." Sara said as she grabbed the phone.

"Hey Kason, why don't you come with me out into the hallway for a minute?" Jackie told the little boy, thinking that he should not be hearing this.

"But I want to stay with my mommy Mrs. Stokes." He replied. "I know kiddo, but just for a minute." Jackie insisted as she extended her hand out to him.

"Ok." The little boy said dismayed as he took Jackie's hand.

"Hey I know what we can do." Jackie said after they were out in the hallway.

"What?" Kason asked excitedly.

"Well there is a lady here, her name is Judy and she is super nice, she's a lot like Mrs. Caldwell." Jackie said, comparing the lab's secretary with the secretary at Kason's elementary school, all the kids adored Mrs. Caldwell and Jackie thought that if she compared the two of them he'd want to go see Judy and that would take his mind off of having to be away from his mother for a bit.

"I like Mrs. Caldwell." Kason said animatedly.

"I know, and you'll like Judy too, and like Mrs. Caldwell, Judy has candy, so what do you say, would you like to go visit her?"

"Yeah." Kason said happily.

"Ok, she's right this way." Jackie said as she led the little boy down the hall towards the secretary's desk.

"Hi Judy, this is Kason, Kason this Judy." Jackie said introducing the two of them.

"Hi Kason, it's nice to meet you. How do you know Jackie?" She asked.

"Who's Jackie?" Kason asked confusedly.

"Me, Jackie's my first name." Jackie said with a laugh.

"You mean your name isn't really Mrs. Stokes?" He asked her with wide eyes.

"Well Stokes is my last name, Jackie is my first name, just like Kason is your first name and Sampson is your last name." Jackie explained.

"Oh, well then is Mrs. your middle name?" He asked.

"No, Mrs. is just something people call women to show them respect, and to show a guy respect you call them Mr. Does that make sense?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"Well that's ok, it will make more sense when you are older." Jackie assured him with a smile.

"Judy, you wouldn't happen to have a sucker Kason could have would you?" Jackie asked the secretary with a knowing smile.

"I sure would, what color would you like Kason?" Judy asked him as she pulled out a huge bowl of suckers.

"Blue please." He said.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as she handed him a blue sucker.

"Don't you want one Mrs. Stokes?" He asked.

"No thanks bud."

"How about baby Sam, does he want one?"

"Baby Sam?"

"Yeah, that's what I want you to name your baby."

"Why's that?" Jackie asked.

"Because that is the name of my hamster, he's a good hamster, he doesn't even bite me."

"Well that's good, I really like the name Sam, but we already picked a name." Jackie told him.

"Yeah, what?" He asked as he unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in his mouth.

"The baby's name is going to be Ryan." Jackie told him.

"That's a nice name, maybe if you have another baby you can name it Sam."

"Maybe." Jackie said with a smile.

"Let's sit down so you can eat your sucker, I don't want you wandering around with it in your mouth." Jackie told him as she guided him to two chairs and sat down in one of them.

"Come on Kason, we're going home little buddy." Kason's mom said suddenly as she came around the corner.

"Hi mommy, I got a sucker." He said happily.

"Neat. What do you tell Mrs. Stokes for coming down here to sit with you?" She asked.

"Thank you Mrs. Stokes." He said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"You're welcome buddy, any time." Jackie assured him.

"Thank you, all teachers should be as nice and dedicated as you are." Carrie said as she too gave Jackie a hug.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that, and it's no big deal, I'd want someone to do the same for my children."

Carried nodded with a smile.

"And what do you tell Ms. Sidle and Mr. Russell?" Carrie asked her little boy.

"Whose Miss Sidle?" He asked confusedly.

Jackie smiled at him.

"Sara." Jackie answered him.

"Oh." He said.

"Thank you for the sandwich and the pop." He told Sara as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, thanks for being so brave and for helping us."

"You're welcome." Kason said proudly.

"Bye Russell, thank you for being funny." Kason told Russell as he gave him a hug too.

Russell laughed.

"You're welcome, thank you for thinking I'm funny."

Kason gave all of them one last smile before he and his mother disappeared down the hall and out the door.

"What happened to Amanda? Is she alright?" Jackie asked the second Kason and his mother were out of earshot.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, but she's so fired." Sara said.

"What? Why?" Jackie asked.

"Well apparently, as soon as Kason went to sleep at night she'd leave and go to a male companion's house a couple blocks away and leave him all alone, nobody ever found out about it before now because Kason never had woken up in the middle of the night before tonight, or if he had he'd just gone back to sleep without looking for Amanda so he never realized she was gone. His mother is livid, as she should be, and she feels like it is her fault because she is the one that hired her, it just goes to show you that you have to be extra careful who you leave your kids with."

"That is horrible, if she would have been my children's sitter and I found out she did that she wouldn't be walking or talking I'm here to tell you." Jackie said.

"Well you know everyone at the crime lab so you'd get special treatment in the slammer I'm sure." Sara quipped.

Jackie laughed.

"I'm just grateful I never have to leave my kids with sitters, just family and very close friends."

"Yeah that is nice." Sara agreed.

"Well guys I'm beat, I'm going to head home, besides that I'm sure Barbara would like to get home too so I will see you later. Tell Nicky I said goodbye, I'm not sure if he's still in autopsy or what."

"Alright, come on, I'll walk you out." Russell said.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for coming down here to help us."

"No problem." Jackie assured him.

"Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely." Russell told her when they had reached her car.

"Will do." Jackie promised.

As Jackie drove home she was just grateful that no one had been hurt.

The End! Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
